


Possession

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: There’s someone in his home.Diego paused near the door, head cocked as he stared at the slightly ajar door. Quickly, he shoved the door open and leapt inside, already pulling a knife out of his pocket, only to stop when he saw exactly who the intruder was.Klaus.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Possession

There’s someone in his home.

Diego paused near the door, head cocked as he stared at the slightly ajar door. Quickly, he shoved the door open and leapt inside, already pulling a knife out of his pocket, only to stop when he saw exactly who the intruder was.

Klaus.

“Klaus, what are you doing here?” Diego sighed wearily, “I can’t give you a lift anywhere.”

Klaus didn’t answer. He hadn’t even moved since Diego came in, and Diego wasn’t ashamed to admit that the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Klaus was never this still; even high, he was a constant blur of motion and nervous energy.

Diego was shocked at how… wrong he seemed without it.

“Klaus.” He repeated after a moment, the silence and the lack of movement starting to become creepy. When there was no reply again, Diego moved closer and moved to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Just before he made contact, Klaus moved, spinning around on his heel to face Diego, lazily batting the hand away. It still didn’t look right.

“I’m safe here… aren’t I?”

Even his voice was off.

“It’s a drug-free zone if that’s what you’re asking.” Diego answered, hoping that Klaus would reassure him that he was still clean, in his usual dramatic manner.

“No... no I don’t do that anymore.” Klaus, almost mindlessly, reached out, brushing a finger against Diego’s arm.

Unsettled, Diego took a step back. This was wrong… this was all wrong.

“Why are you here Klaus?” 

Klaus briefly flashed a bladed smile, remaining silent. 

Watching this Klaus is hypnotising. His body was coiled tight as a snake about the strike, empty eyes staring at nothing.

Every instinct that Diego had, told him to strike now and ask questions later.

But he couldn’t do that, no matter how loud a small voice in his mind cried out for him to do so.

“I want to be here Diego.” Klaus lifted his hand, letting it hover briefly in the air between them like he wanted to touch Diego again, before letting it fall back down, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t.”

There was a brief smirk, before something grabbed Diego by the neck and pinned him up against the wall. Klaus hadn’t moved an inch, but it was clear from the smirk on his face, that he had something to do with it.

The expression on his face was deadly and grim, as Diego felt cold fingers digging into his throat. His breathing was restricted, but he forced himself to remain calm. 

This wasn’t Klaus, this would never be Klaus.

Something was wrong.

“Aren’t you going to fight back, big brother?” There was something sly and terrible in Klaus’s voice now, “You used to hate it when I got one over you during training!”

Diego knew he had to do something, throwing his entire weight to the side in an attempt to throw whatever was holding him, off-balance. Hoping to loosen the grip on his neck, to allow air back into his lungs.

He was reaching his limit.

It only partially worked though; sharp fingernails scraped Diego’s neck, but whatever it was kept its’ balance, and all Diego got for his troubles were a set of bruises around his neck.

But the hand slipped enough for him to take a breath.

It was enough.

Kicking out in front of him, he managed to dislodge the hand, sending two knives flying at Klaus, successfully turning the tables and pinning him up against the wall.

Not that Klaus seemed alarmed by this.

When the invisible force didn’t go for him again, Diego moved closer to his brother, frowning as the younger man just smirked. Take away Klaus’s flailing limbs and loud mouth, and Klaus was nothing but cold, focused control.

Deadly and dangerous, setting Diego on edge.

When Klaus’s arm moved slightly, Diego threw another knife, pinning it to the wall a little more firmly.

“So quick to anger.” Klaus giggled.

“I’m going to let you go.” Diego growled, “And you are going to leave.”

He doesn’t know if he’s just asking his brother to go, or if he’s talking to this… thing controlling Klaus.

“Make me.” Klaus spat.

Usually, those words were said with a cheeky wink and a sly smirk…. Not now.

“What happened to you Klaus?” Diego growled, voice barely a rumble, pulling out another knife and holding it up against his brother’s throat in a threatening manner, “What’s going on?”

Klaus just let out a panicked whimper, prompting Diego to quickly pull the knife away.

“Wha- what’s going on?” Klaus sounded completely lost, watching Diego removed the knives.

“You were being possessed by something… or someone.”

“So… you were just going to slit my throat?” Klaus was always pale, but now, he seemed even worse.

“We need to see Pogo.” Diego grabbed Klaus’s wrist, “Maybe he can help.”

“Help with what?!” Klaus sounded petrified, looking down at his hands like he was going to see blood on them, “Did- did I hurt you?”

Diego shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

He knew that Klaus knew he was lying.

*****************************************

“Poor Number One.” Klaus’s mouth twisted into a deadly smirk, “So weak and helpless… how does it feel?”

Diego should have known it was a trap. 

Klaus’s stare was cold and calculating, making a shiver run down Diego’s spine.

“Look at you all.” Klaus continued, “You have no idea how satisfying this is.”

“I heard a rumour that- “

Alison’s voice cut off with a choked whimper.

“Now.” Klaus spread his arms out wide, “Let’s play a little game.”


End file.
